Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to the field of treatment for viral infection and disease using levocetirizine and montelukast.
Description of the Related Art
Several viruses are currently the focus of attention due to their severe acute symptoms and potential for mortality. For instance, Ebola virus elicits a highly lethal hemorrhagic fever for which there are currently no effective vaccines or countermeasures. Ebola also carries a high rate of mortality. West Nile infection, Dengue fever, and yellow fever, caused by mosquito-borne viruses, and tick-borne encephalitis (“TBE”), a tick borne disease caused by the tick borne-encephalitis virus, cause debilitating and long lasting symptoms and, in some instances, also lead to mortality. Each of these viral infections carries a risk of prolonged secondary issues resulting from the acute phase of the viral infection. Malaria, a parasitic infection, also mosquito-borne, also causes debilitating and long lasting symptoms and, in some instances, leads to mortality. This parasitic infection carries a risk of prolonged secondary issues resulting from the acute phase of the infection.
Alzheimer's disease, dementia, dementia with Lewy bodies, Parkinson's, Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS), frontotemporal dementia, and Huntington's disease are debilitating progressive neurological diseases and disease states. These diseases and disease states currently are inadequately treated.